Gol D Roger: Adventures of the Pirate King
by DoubleM7
Summary: We all know that Gol D. Roger was the Pirate King. But how did he attain this feat? Join Gol D. Roger as he gathers his crew and ultimately conquer the Grandline. Pairing: Portgas D. RougexGol D. Roger but later.
1. End to Beginning

**Here is my take on Gol D. Roger's journey. Can you guess who I put in his crew? Anyway I'm unsure whether this story will catch wind but I would like to do this as a side project, my main being Adventure of the New Yonko. **

**So hope you enjoy! **

**Read/review my other story Adventures of the New Yonko if you want this updated. That's my way of 'bribing' people to read my OC story. hehe**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. Some of the scenes depicted in this story are either base on the original work of Oda or taken from the anime. Some scenes are taken straight from the manga or anime. I do not own those scenes.**

* * *

It was a dark, rainy day in Lougetown, hundreds upon thousands of people gather the main street to witness the man known as the Pirate King get executed. This man was tall, with a prominent curved mustache and fierce grin. He wore a red captain's coat a green shirt and blue sash on his waist. He had a white cravat on his neck and wore dark blue pants. Despite the cuffs that bound him, the man known as Gol D. Roger held his head high with pride. He was the man who had everything in the world walking toward his death. He held himself high, like a proud warrior.

As the Pirate King slowly climb the stairwell to his execution platform, he spoke. "Inherited Will, the destiny of the Age, the destiny of its people. As long as people continue to pursue the meaning of Freedom. These things will never cease!" His executioners were sweating, scared to death of the approaching criminal. Despite his faith, Gol D. Roger kept a fierce grin.

"Have you any last word?" Ask the nervous executioner. Roger turned to him and showed him his cuffs.

"Can you take this off? It's chafing me."

"I can not do that!" The executioner was confused at the nature of the Pirate King.

"Why would I run away now?Hmmm. That's a little saddening..." Then roger walked towards the middle of the platform, sitting down as he desired. "Well, go ahead finish it." Said the Pirate King who's fierce smile would not let up. The two executioner readied their blades but a bystander spoke.

"HEY! PIRATE KING! What did you do with your treasure?" Yelled a fairly muscular man who wore a blue vest. "It's somewhere in the Grandline, isn't it? You have it don't you?The greatest treasure in the world!?"

"Insolent! Hold your tongue!" Yelled the executioner. But the man continued.

"Your one special treasure? ONE PIECE!"

Roger began to boom in laughter. "My treasure..."

"Alright! That's enough!" Said both guards as they readied their blades.

"If you want it, I'll let you have it. Go look for it." Then the blades of the executioner pierced the Pirate King, killing him. Despite being killed, his grin remained fierce and the gold age of pirates was born.

The crowd went into a frenzy, excited that the greatest treasure of all, One Piece, does exist.

* * *

Despite the joyous celebration, a man that wore a cloak could be seen with tears in his eyes. He was accompanied by nine other people, they also had tears in their eyes.

A round face, giant of a man was also crying in spite of himself, the tears would continue to flow. _'I'm almost done with my maps...'_

Then there was an axe wielding individual that couldn't move from the shock, his tear fell from his cheeks freely. _'I became the best sharpshooter in all the seas...'_

The ones who cried the most was a red nosed young pirate with clown make up, the other was a red haired pirate who wore a straw hat. They were both crying in the shoulder of one another. Wailing every now and then. This caught the attention of some of the marines in the area. _'Come back..'_ Both young pirates thought simultaneously.

Tears continued to flow for an old man with blonde hair. He held his chef's hat in his hands._'I almost found All Blue with your help..' _

A frog like woman was drinking through the pain, she was really saddened by the death of the Pirate King. _'I was once a beautiful mermaid you overworked...It was fun helping Tom build our ship, Oro Jones...'_

Another was with a yellow flower on his head, sad by the outcome of the pirate king. _'If only I found the cure...' _

One of the older members who wore a white cowboy hat was humming a familiar tune in a sad way. It was bink's sake. _'Going to deliver Binks' Sake...Following the sea breeze...Riding on the waves...Far across the salty depths...The merry evening sun...The birds sing as they draw circles in the sky...'_

There was another man who wore knights armor, he removed his helmet in respect to the dead pirate king. _'You have inspired me to follow my dreams...I found plenty of poneglyph in our journey my friend...'_

The one that was in front of the rest turned around, he removed his hood revealing his silver hair. He smiled towards the people that was with him and said. "Let's inspire the next generation of pirates everyone. Let's not let his dream stop here... let's continue Captain Roger's dream!"

Everyone nodded.

"Well then, I'll see you all when I see you." Said the man with the silver hair.

"Wait Rayleigh-sama! What do I do now?" The man with the red hair was still crying yet he had just enough to ask the question.

"Live Shanks-kun! Become the best pirate you can be!" With one last look at the future pirate, Silvers Rayleigh began to walk away. Everyone also walked their separate ways. To continue the age of pirates.

* * *

"Roger...I'll continue your Legacy in the hands of the future pirates." Said the silver haired man to himself before disappearing from Lougetown.

* * *

_Several Years before the Execution, our story begins with Rayleigh and Roger's first encounter..._

"Woahhhhhhhh! Hey, that's a nice ship!" Exclaimed an energetic young man who spun a straw hat in his hands. He yelled from a distance towards the other man.

"I stole it. My house burned down so I'm living here." A young blonde man responded with a carefree attitude.

"Yeah?What is your name?"

"Rayleigh"

"I'm Roger! I think we're destined to meet. Rayleigh!" He put on his straw hat in his head.

"Destined?" Said the blonde man after taking a sip of alcohol.

"Do you want to turn the world upside down with me?"

"Huh? The world? Who are you and where you come from? Go away!" The man said mockingly to the energetic man.

"Your ship is small but it looks like it can endure storms if you handle it right. It's perfect for us to set sail in!"

"Us? Set sail? Don't decide for me. Why should I join you?"

"Like I said, to turn the world upside down! Alright, let's set sail, Rayleigh!" The man with the straw hat decided for the blonde haired man. He laughed as he jumped aboard his ship.

Their journey begins despite the protest of Rayleigh, the adventure of the pirate king.

* * *

**So there it is. Note this is an AU story but I will try to keep it as believable as possible. But hey, Oda-sama has yet to reveal alot about Gol D. Rogers and the Rogers Pirates, so I had to improvise. **

**Anyway Review and read/review my other story Adventures of the New Yonko if you want this updated. That's my way of 'bribing' people to read my OC story. hehe**

**See Yah!**


	2. Boy meets Girl

**So I love the feedback I been getting and here's another chapter since I wanted a break from my other story. Half a morning later, and we have chapter two.**

**I will be introducing three new characters in this chapter that are part of the Original One Piece Universe. As I stated before, I will try my hardest to not add new OC in this story.**

**Are they going to be part of Roger's crew, we'll see...we'll have to see.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

* * *

_Previously_

_"Do you want to turn the world upside down with me?"_

_"Huh? The world? Who are you and where you come from? Go away!" The man said mockingly to the energetic man._

_"Your ship is small but it looks like it can endure storms if you handle it right. It's perfect for us to set sail in!"_

_"Us? Set sail? Don't decide for me. Why should I join you?"_

_"Like I said, to turn the world upside down! Alright, let's set sail, Rayleigh!" The man with the straw hat decided for the blonde haired man. He laughed as he jumped aboard his ship._

_Their journey begins despite the protest of Rayleigh, the adventure of the pirate king._

* * *

"Oi! Rogers, do you know where we're going?" Said the irritated First Mate. At first he was impressed by the energy of the man who recruited him. But after 2 hours, he was on his last nerves.

"My name is Roger! There is no s, RayleighSSSS!" Roger decided to emphasis the s sound to annoy Rayleigh. He didn't like people who gets his name wrong. "I'll give you an exception this one time Rayleigh, next time I'll beat you up!" Despite his annoyance, Roger was smiling, that annoying fierce smile of his.

"Great, now where are we going?"

"I think..." Rayleigh was hopeful that he joined a man who at the very least knew how to navigate. Roger picked up a compass and started to check the wind, then he turned back to look at Rayleigh, "...Nope I don't know."

"What?! We've been sailing with no direction to go to?!" Rayleigh was screaming at his Captain with an exaggerated big mouth. Roger just smiled at Rayleigh.

"Well I figured we'll go wherever the wind takes us right?" Out of habit, Roger took out a small tablet that he cleaned with his shorts, he hid it again once he finished his quick cleanup.

"Roger what's that you have there?"

"What?" Said the straw hat wearing man.

"That tablet you just had out?" Rayleigh was pointing at his pocket.

"Oh you mean this?" Roger took out the same tablet he just took out and showed it to Rayleigh. "This was from my dad, he said to keep it safe and I'll know what to do with it."

"This is...weird? What does it say?" Rayleigh began to scan the small tablet, it seemed like gibberish to him. It was just a bunch of pictures and weird characters.

"Are you serious? You can't read it? Huh...that's odd. It says 'To find One Piece you must find three, then all four will be one' doesn't make much sense to me."

"You're just making that up Rogers."

"No really that's what it says."

"So this One Piece huh? You think it's treasure?"

"I think its treasure and more!"

"Are we going after this treasure then?"

"Yup! We're gonna turn this world upside down remember?"

"Well yeah but I never understood what you meant by that, I just went along with it."

"Oh well let-" Roger couldn't finish his sentence as they felt something hit their ship. As the pair looked down on their railing, they could see a fat man who was now on a small wooden plank.

"HELP ME!" Said the plump man, getting weaker and weaker by the minute.

"Oi Rayleigh, I don't know how to swim."

"WHAT! You're a pirate that don't know how to swim?!"

"Yup! Get him."

"Stupid Captain" Rayleigh jumped onto the ocean water, grabbing the big man. He was surprised that he could hold onto the big man. "Hoist us up Captain!"

"With what?"

"ROPE!"

"Oh here." Roger threw a rope at the pair in the water. Rayleigh grabbed onto the rope and put all his force to pull up, only to fall back down on the water.

"You tie the rope!"

"Oh sorry! Nyahahaha!" Roger tied one end of the rope into the railing of the ship first, then he tossed it down at the pair. This time, Rayleigh made sure it was firm before climbing. He climbed using only one hand, with the other carrying the plump man.

Rayleigh tossed the plump man on deck and Roger began to poke him. The man stirred awake and sat up. The man had a round face and no hair, but he was young, probably around Roger's age.

"What happened fat man?"

"Oi Roger, that's rude. So what happened SIR fat man?" Rayleigh said in a matter-of-fact tone. The big man didn't seem to notice.

"First of all, thank you for saving me. I am forever in your dept. My name is Seagull and my small raft was destroyed by a bigger ship. I don't know when it was but I just saw a ship running straight at me, it was like the people who were on board that ship had no clue how to sail! I almost drowned!" Exclaimed the man named Seagull.

"We're Sorry!" Roger and Rayleigh began to bow repeatedly. "We don't know how to navigate so we ran over your raft!"

"So it was you two? Well I thank you for saving me, even if you were the cause of this whole incident. What are your names?"

"I'm Gol D. Roger! I'm going to be the find ONE PIECE!"

"I'm Rayleigh, I was taken from my peaceful life and dragged on this journey."

"Nice to meet you Roger, Rayleigh."

"So tell us Seagull, where were you going." Rayleigh said as he sad down on the railing.

"I was running away from Marines, they tired to kill me because of my devil fruit ability." Seagull now stood up and dried his clothes.

"Woah a devil fruit! Show me!" Exclaimed Roger.

"Well I can't on your ship or I'll surely destroy it. I ate the Kagu Kagu no Mi, I am an expanding man!"

"Soo you can get fatter?" Exclaimed a happy Roger.

"No! I can grow bigger, like a giant!"

"Wow that is pretty cool, so why didn't you fight the marines?" Asked a confused Rayleigh.

"I couldn't, they had a very powerful Marine Captain stationed at Shell Town, that's where I came from just 20 minutes ago."

"We were just at Louge Town! You mean to tell me we have been sailing backwards!" Rayleigh exclaimed once more towards his Captain.

"Nyahaha I guess so?" Said Roger.

"Damn Captain, it hasn't been a whole day and I'm already regretting going with you. Anyway, continue Seagull."

"Yeah...so the Captain on Shell Town is a man named Kadar, he's skilled with his sword. He has no tolerance for Pirates, Devil Fruit users, and he specially hates merfolks. He kills any on sight; Man, woman, children, it doesn't matter to him."

"He sounds like a rotten marine, let's beat him up!" Exclaimed Roger as he was beginning to get angrier and angrier.

"Wait, I ran away from there to save myself, what makes you think I'm going back there."

"Don't worry we're strong Seagull!" Roger began to stretch.

"You haven't seen me fight yet Captain! How would you know that I'm good!" Despite his protest Rayleigh joined Roger in stretching, causing Seagull to sweat drop.

"I just know Rayleigh, Nyahahaha!"

"Well even if we want to go, we don't know how to get there."

"Well, you're in luck, I happen to be a navigator!" Said the proud seagull as he wiped out his compass. "I'll take you to Shell Island, but you have to promise to beat the living crap out of Marine Captain Kadar?"

"Alright deal! Let's go!"

* * *

As the trio sailed toward Shell Town, they each shared a story about their life. Rayleigh talked about how his house burned down and how he stole the ship, Seagull talked about his escape from Marine Captain Kadar, and Roger talked about his life in Louge Town.

"Land ho! Shell Town is up ahead!" Seagull pointed straight ahead, and sure enough, an island was within sight.

As the group of three landed on Shell Town, a group of ten marines were already waiting for them, pointing a gun at them. "Leave now pirate or you will die."

"No." Roger said simply crossing his arms as if he was throwing a fit.

"You're death wish, man open fi-" The marines could not do anything as they all froze then fell flat on their faces.

"What the hell?" Rayleigh asked as he was wondering what happened. Seagull was too much in shock to even speak. Roger still had his arms crossed, loosing his fierce glares at the marines.

"They were annoying, now lets find this Kadar guy and beat him up!" Roger began to run aimlessly. Within a blink of an eye, Roger was gone. Seagull and Rayleigh looked at one another.

"ROGER!"

* * *

"The hell? Where are they?" Roger finally stopped and looked behind him. Rayleigh and Seagull were not there. "Idiots, they probably got lost, nyahaha." But Roger got quiet as he heard mumbling in the distance. He hid behind a bush and waited for the voice to come within earshot.

"Come on baby you can be my lady." Said a blonde haired Marine officer while grasping the arms of a fairly slender woman with long wavy, strawberry blonde hair.

"Let me go Kadar, I am here on business. You think I would come here from the South Blue just for you?" Said the woman.

"Oh please, out of all towns in the East Blue, why stop in my town huh?"

"My grandparent's grave happens to be here you fool!" The woman was indeed wearing a black outfit, she must have just came from her grandparent's grave.

"Just give me a little.." The Marine Captain other hand grabbed her on the waist, forcing her to come closer to him. As they were only inches apart, Captain Kadar attempted to kiss the woman. But the woman resisted by poking the eye of her captor.

"Why you insolent little-" The Marine Captain attempted to strike the woman but he was stopped by a man who emerged from the bushes, punching the Captain right in the face.

"You can't hit a woman, you bastard!" The man continued to punch the fallen Captain, his straw hat fell of his head in the process.

Captain Kadar recovered quickly and sent a punch of his own, sending the new guy flying. "Who the hell are you?"

"The man that will beat you up!" Roger got on his fighting stance. "I didn't want to do this." Then Roger's left arm turned black.

"What kind of trick is this?" Captain Kadar unsheathed his sword. Then Kadar was the first to strike Roger, who held up his black arm for defense. "I'm going to cut off your arm boy!" Kadar struck the arm with all his might but his sword could not pierce the black arm. Instead, his sword broke in the middle, causing the Captain to jump back. "What the hell?!" Within a millisecond, Roger was already in front of Kadar, his fist colliding with the face of the Marine Captain. He continued to send multiple punches at the fallen Captain. The man was left with numerous bruises on his face. "Good."

The woman who was the victim of Captain Kadar stood close by, surprise at the help of the newcomer. "Thank you mister..?" She picked up the straw hat of her savior and held it close to her chest, he voice was asking for his name. Good thing Roger, although slow at times, picked up on her question.

"Roger, I'm Gol D. Roger."

"Rouge, I'm Portgas D. Rouge"

* * *

**Soooooo What do you think?**

**The next update will probably not come soon, unless I get alot of feedback in this story and my other story.**

**Leave a review, it's not too hard.**


	3. Meeting the Chef

_Previously_

_"What kind of trick is this?" Captain Kadar unsheathed his sword. Then Kadar was the first to strike Roger, who held up his black arm for defense. "I'm going to cut off your arm boy!" Kadar struck the arm with all his might but his sword could not pierce the black arm. Instead, his sword broke in the middle, causing the Captain to jump back. "What the hell?!" Within a millisecond, Roger was already in front of Kadar, his fist colliding with the face of the Marine Captain. He continued to send multiple punches at the fallen Captain. The man was left with numerous bruises on his face. "Good."_

_The woman who was the victim of Captain Kadar stood close by, surprise at the help of the newcomer. "Thank you mister..?" She picked up the straw hat of her savior and held it close to her chest, he voice was asking for his name. Good thing Roger, although slow at times, picked up on her question._

_"Roger, I'm Gol D. Roger."_

_"Rouge, I'm Portgas D. Rouge"_

* * *

"Rogue? That's a cool name. What's wrong with this guy?" Roger said as he place both hands behind his head.

"Ever since I started coming here for my grandparent's gravestone, he's been chasing me around claiming that I come here for him." Rouge was dusting her attire remembering that she had his straw hat. "I'm sorry this is yours." Rouge attempted to place the hat in the man's head but he grabbed the hat before he could place it there.

"Thanks, and that man was a jerk anyway. You're pretty interesting, want to join my crew?" Roger was sincere in his request but the woman thought he was kidding and she began to laugh. "Are you a marine officer or something?"

"Nope I'm a pirate." At his words, Rouge froze up unable to hide her fear.

"You, I'm sorry but I have to go..." Rouge began to slowly walk backwards

"So soon, but you were going to join my crew." Roger remained at his spot.

"I'm sorry Roger, but I can't see you again..." Then Rouge broke out in a sprint leaving Roger behind.

"That woman was odd I don't think she wants to join my crew." Roger shrugged his shoulder and began to walk aimlessly, trying to find his friends.

* * *

With Rouge...

"I hope Captain Kadar treated you with respect." Said a man wearing a standard Marine Rear Admiral attire.

"He was sufficient Father." Rouge sat down at a chair in front of her father.

"I will bring you back to Baterilla in the South Blue before I head back to my duties." The man poured himself and his daughter a cup of tea/

"That's fine Father."

"You seem to be on edge today Rouge."

"It's nothing Father, I just thought about grandma and grandpa as I placed a flower in their grave."

"Hmm are you sure that's not all that is bothering you."

"Well.. there was this guy.."

"Go on."

"He saved me from Kadar."

"I knew that bastard was no good, I swear I will beat the living daylight out of him, I will castrate his-" The man created some demonstrations with what he had planned.

"FATHER! That is beside the point, I was saved."

"Oh go on then." Her father sat down once more.

"I was saved by a man who wore a straw hat..."

"Oh? Was he a farmer?" The man began to sip his tea.

"No, the thing is, he was a free soul..."

"He wasn't a drug using youngster was he?"

"NO FATHER! He was a gentleman, and very handsome."

"Remember Rouge, you are promised to another man."

"Yes father...I am promised to Captain Sakazuki..." She was saddened by this arrangements, as clearly seen in her eyes.

"Rear Admiral Sengoku sir! You summoned sir!" A marine officer saluted the man in front of Rouge who nodded.

"Ah yes, set course for Baterilla, then we'll go back to our regular position."

"Yes sir!" The Marine saluted his superior and marched out the door, literally.

"Well, a positive about the Marine life is that you always have a lively crew." The man known as Sengoku said with a smile toward his daughter, Rogue."It helps that we get to catch pirates too."

"Yeah...Pirates..." Rouge looked out the window, laughing nervously along with her father, remembering her encounter with the man wearing the straw hat.

* * *

Back to Roger...

Roger must have been walking for hours as his stomach began to grumbled. He fell on both knees from hunger. "Damn it this is how I die!? I would rather be executed in front of hundreds of people." Then he fell on his face, still conscious, but contemplating the meaning of life.

"Roger you dumb ass!" He heard that voice before, and he could hear two sets of foot prints running towards him. Was it his minds playing tricks on him? But his question was quickly answered as a foot kept stomping him. "Get up fool! We got to get out of here. That Captain Kadar guy was beaten up by some dude. So they blame us, who happen to be pirates, for beating up their Captain."

"What?! We didn't do anything!" Roger sat straight up. "How about let's fight them?"

"Nope not a good idea, we'll get in unnecessary violence. Plus we got what we came for, Captain Kadar was beaten by someone so Seagull here is good! Right Seagull?" Said Rayleigh.

"I mean, it wasn't you who beat him up, but as long as he's out, then I guess we're good."

"Seagull, join my crew." Roger said in a similar way he asked Rouge.

"But I'm not a pirate.." Seagull answered.

"Rayleigh wasn't a pirate, I changed his views."

"More like, dragged me as a hostage..." Rayleigh said to himself. Only Seagull heard who chuckled.

"Alright Roger, I will join you after all, I have nothing left in this village, and you guys need a navigator."

"Great! Let's go then! Before those Marines gets us!" Rayleigh led the way toward their ship, Roger would make a couple of pit stops, stealing food from any place he could get them. "Hey Roger, that's not very nice." Rayleigh threw some silver coins he had at the vendors that Roger stole from. (Thus he got the nickname of Silver Rayleigh, I'm just kidding.)

As the trio arrived back on their ship, they saw a bandaged Captain Kadar waiting for them, with a group of forty marine officers with him.

"Thought I'd let you get away Pirate! After what you did to me?!" Kadar directed his question at Roger, who seemed to be confused.

"Who the hell are you?" This caused everyone to sweat drop. Roger did not know what was going on.

" Earlier with the...never mind that, now come with me quietly for the crimes you've committed." Kadar held out three sea stone cuffs, one for each of his crew members.

"No." Said Roger simply as he prepared to fight the marines once more. But Rayleigh held his arm out to stop his captain from walking.

"Let me handle them this time Captain." Roger smiled and let Rayleigh fight the forty marines plus Captain Kadar. "Soru"

"You! You think you can take on forty marines! Plus a captain! Then you must be dreaming, fire fire!" Captain Kadar was surprised that nobody was firing and he looked back at his men, all were knocked out by Rayleigh.

"Didn't mean to knock them out, just take their guns, I guess I went too hard on them." Rayleigh said as he stood in front of Captain Kadar, who retrieved his pistol.

"If they can't do it, I'll kill you all myself." Before he could get off a shot, Rayleigh punched him in the chest.

"Shigan." Captain Kadar was immediately knocked out leaving Roger, Rayleigh, and Seagull free from the marines.

"That was cool Rayleigh, teach me how to do that!" Roger had stars in his eyes, Seagull was also doing the same.

"Maybe later, but first lets get out of her!" The trio jumped onto their ship and set sail.

"Alright Captain, where to?" Asked Seagull, who retrieved his compass.

"Let's go wherever the wind takes us! I have a feeling we'll meet a crew member wherever we land." Exclaimed Roger. Seagull only nodded and the trio set sail for the new world and the rest was history...(No i'm just kidding there's more.)

"Oi Captain, we never really named our ship. I heard it's lucky to do so." Rayleigh was laying down on his hammock as he spoke to Roger.

"Hmm, how about Giant Fish Boat?"

"NO!" Seagull and Rayleigh yelled in unison.

"Awww, then how about Conqueror Ship?"

"That one is better, I think I like that one." Said Seagull.

"Nope, it's missing something, I don't like it." Rayleigh now got up from his hammock.

"Then you come up with something!" Roger said as he took Rayleigh's hammock.

"How about Moby Dick? It's named after a famous whale king who was hunted in the North Blue?" Suggested Rayleigh who has yet to notice Roger in his hammock.

"I like it, it's commanding." Said Roger, who now ate an apple he stole.

"Yes, I agree, our vessel will be called, Moby Dick!" Seagull smiled at his two new friends.

So for the next hour, Seagull attempted to find an Island nearby. Rayleigh was sleeping in his hammock, after he threatened to push Roger overboard.

"Captain, I have Mirror Ball Island coming up, should we dock there?" Seagull said as he put away his compass.

"That's fine Seagull, I'm really hungry!" Roger was ready to jump off the ship at his hunger.

As the Moby Dick docked on Mirror Ball Island, they immediately noticed a large group of people gathered at some sort of food stall. The smell of the food was overwhelming and Roger immediately jump from the ship and rushed to whoever was making the delicious food.

"Damn it Roger! Not Again!" Rayleigh screamed.

As Roger got closer and closer to the food stall (After pushing a bunch of people) he noticed a weird looking chef who had a goatee. "Oi, cook me some food!"

"Who the hell are you and why are you cutting in front of people?" The chef continued to cook with six different stoves, serving one person every few seconds.

"My name is Gol D. Roger, I'm a pirate."

"I have no business with you pirate, I'm only here feeding these starving people." Said the chef.

"That's it, I've decided, you're going to join my crew."

"What?! you can't decide that on your own." The people were starting to get a little grumpy because of the pirate, they wanted their food.

"Okay I'll help you out so you can get all this people fed and you can join me."

"Do you even know how to cook Straw Hat?" The chef took notice of the man's straw hat.

"I think so? You just burn stuff right?" Roger took a frying pan from the chef and within seconds, the food was burnt. "Did I did that right?"

"No fool! Here I'll do it." The chef took over, doubling his phase as he successfully fed every single person who came to his stand that day. At the end of the day, the chef packed up his things. At some point during that day, Rayleigh and Seagull joined Roger as all three say down near the stand of the chef. "You three waited for awhile, must be really hungry?" The chef handed them a plate each which Roger ate with one bite.

"Okay so join my crew now?" Roger asked as he burped.

"As much as I like you spirit, I have something to deal with here. There's a man that lives here that I have to beat up for starving all this people."

"We'll help you, then you can join my crew?"

"I'll think about it." The chef said.

"Come to think of it, we never got your name." Said Rayleigh.

"I'm Zeff, the greatest chef in the world!"

* * *

**Well then there's another chapter, I'm really starting to like this story, but I'm running out of canon characters!**

**Hope you enjoyed as much as I did.**

**Review Please!**


	4. Enemy of my Friend is my Enemy

Inside the mansion of Hugo the Giant.

"Butler! Where's my food!" A gigantic man was eating, and although he was talking to someone, he just keeps eating and eating, nonstop.

"Sir, here is your 18th serving." The ever so obedient butler said as he laid the tray. Piles of dishes were behind the gigantic man as he continued to eat.

"Butler!" Yelled the giant of a man.

"My my master Hugo, you've eaten that serving in a record time. Very well, here's your 19th serving." The gigantic man continued to devour that food, there was no limit to his hunger.

"Butler where's my next..." Before Hugo could finish, he could hear his front door open violently. A man stood in front of them while the other three stood behind him.

"I'm Gol D. Roger! I'm gonna beat you up!" He proclaimed while pointing at the butler.

"Wrong man Roger." Zeff pointed at the giant man who currently has a half eaten drumstick in hand. "That's Hugo the Giant"

"Oh! Then I'm beating all of you up!" The Butler rang an alarm that sent twelve armed pirates all around the four people.

"Only twelve?" Roger disappeared before everybody's eyes and appeared in front of Hugo. "Get this!" He threw a haki enforced punch at the gut of Hugo that moved him slightly. His gigantic figure was barely moved.

Despite the show of the pirates, Rayleigh went to work, engaging six enemies. Seagull grew his hands into the size of a king size mattress and took care of three while Zeff kicked his way to beating the remaining three.

"You bastards disturbing my meal!" Hugo looked tall seating down, now that he got up. Well he is a half-giant for a reason. The roof gave in as Hugo's huge frame pushed through the rooftop.

"Master Hugo, your Mansion!" Exclaimed the butler.

"I will kill you all!" With the hired pirates taken care of, Zeff and Seagull attempted to assist Roger, but both of them were stopped by a smilling Rayleigh.

"Watch our Captain work." Roger dodge a swift jab by the giant, running along it's arms and connecting with a jab of his own to the jaws of Hugo. This punch sent the giant flying to the farthest wall of his own mansion. As the smoke cleared, Roger remained standing with a smile on his face, his fist reverted back from black to normal. The Giant considerably knocked out.

"Oi! I'm Gol D. Roger. This is my pirate crew! IF this Hugo disturbs the peace of this Island again, I will personally hunt for him! Got it?" The Butler nodded quickly and ran toward his master.

"Quiet a show Captain." Said Rayleigh. Seagull only smiled while Zeff was dumbfounded.

"Yeah! Now that's over with, lets go Zeff! You're my chef on my ship now!"

"Don't even fight it, you have no choice Zeff, welcome aboard." Rayleigh smiled and the four people went back to the ship.

"So where to now Captain?" Asked Seagul.

"I'm thinking, somewhere city'ey" Said the Captain as he stood on the helm of his ship.

"That's not even a word Captain." Said Rayleigh, swinging from his hammock.

"Well on this day, city'ey is now a word." Replied Roger, which Zeff and Seagul shook their heads, though they had smiles on their face.

"Then we're going to the island before the Grand Line, Louge Town."

**In Lougetown **

"Foolish rookie, thinking you can get through me." A giant man with bulging muscles, held a pirate by his collar with a single hand. He cuffed their hands with seastone shackles and threw them to the ground. "This is my town! No one get's past me!"

"Captain, sir!" A marine officer saluted the captain of the marines.

The Captain returned the salute and said, "At ease."

"Several new pirates have arrived in Lougetown, trying to loot the town in order to further their journey into the grandline." The Marine said.

"Then we have to teach them absolute justice! Muster 20% of our men to where they are!" Everyone began to hurry to where they need to go. Meanwhile four people stood still as marines ran past them, apprehending some big shot pirates they didn't know the name of.

Just as they thought they were all clear, the Marine Captain bumped into a big guy. "Watch it you." Said the Marine Captain.

"You bumped into my friend, you apologize." Said a very tough character, the Marine Captain could not pinpoint it but he could feel a strong force telling him to sleep. Meanwhile people who stood near them began to fall for unknown reasons.

"Make me." The Marine Captain stood face to face with the tough character and was ready to throw a punch, but luckily a Marine called the Captain over.

"Captain Garp sir! We must make it to the pirates, our forces are barely holding up!" Garp scoffed, looking at the eyes of the man one last time.

"You're lucky I have work to do." The Garp stormed off, leaving the four people behind.

"Oh man, Seagul, you had to bump into Garp!" Said Rayleigh.

"I didn't know, I'm so sorry!"

"What's done is done. We have to move on and get our supplies now." Said Zeff.

"I will beat the hell out of that guy..." Rayleigh put a hand on his shoulders.

"Supplies Roger."

"Right, lets get those supplies."


	5. Generation of the Greats

"So Zeff, what is this for again?" Roger was wrestling a giant crab which you need to beat for 50% off the actual prize.

"It's for something, just beat it so we can move on to the next ingredient." Said Zeff, meanwhile behind them, a large commotion was taking place. Pirates were running from the marines, attempting to escape. Little by little, they were being caught by one guy, Garp the Marine Captain.

"Run all you want you damn pirates I'm going to catch you!" He grabbed two pirates by their collar and threw them to the ground where Marine's were ready to cuff them.

Roger and Zeff watched for a second but turned around and continued to purchase their supplies.

"Roger, I'm out of Beri." Zeff revealed his empty pockets, pulling them out and showing that nothing but a single gum wrapper was in his pocket.

"Oh..well I don't have money." Roger also revealed his empty pockets, revealing a dead fly and some paper.

"So..you are a pirate right?" Asked Zeff.

"Yeah I am, I will be the greatest pirate this world will ever see." Said Roger, he now had the giant crab in his back, carrying it.

"So, when are we gonna act like pirates?" Zeff was going somewhere with what he was saying but Roger was too slow for the uptake.

"Oh so you want us to steal?" Zeff nodded. "One condition, only other pirates." Zeff nodded ince more, pointing at the direction of where all the pirates were running.

"Then lets go where those guys are going, they must be in a pirate ship." Zeff followed Roger as they ran to where the pirates were going.

_Meanwhile _

"Watch where you're going!" A big man said to Rayleigh as he accidentally bumped into the guy. Him and Seagul were chatting with each other when this happened.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to." He said with an apologetic look. The Big man scoffed and returned to what he was doing. Rayleigh took a couple steps when his ears perked.

"I said I won't let you take my money!" A young boy with messy red hair said to the big man. The big man had two other people with him, surrounding the little boy.

"Oh yeah, what you gonna do about it?" The big man tried to grab the gold coin from the boy but the boy bit his hands, causing the big man to scream in pain. "Now you've done it kid!" The big man tried to punch the boy when Rayleigh interfered, catching the fist of the big man.

"You again?!" The big man tried to use his other hand but Rayleigh also caught that, twisting both hands in a way that it's not suppose to twist.

"AHHHHHHHH! HELP ME!" The big man yelled, his companions tried to assist only to be kicked by Seagul, who made his feet bigger, kicking the two companions of the big man.

"Be on your way now." Rayleigh let the man go, his arm flailed in front of him.

"Mark my word I will..." Seagul punched the man to the sky, knocking him out with his giant fist.

"Good riddance" Seagul cleaned his hands on his shirt and turned to the red haired boy that the big guy was bullying.

"So kid, what's your name?" Asked Rayleigh, sitting in front of the boy who was in a fetal position, tightly grasping the gold coin in his hand.

"Shanks..." Replied the boy, still a bit shacken up.

"Tough kid huh, wheres your parents?"

"I don't have one!"

"Oh...that's your last memory of them?" Rayleigh pointed at the coin, the boy instinctively grasp the coin harder.

"What's it to you?"

"Never mind I asked. Well anyway we're gonna be on our way, you take care of yourself kid." Rayleigh got up, rejoining with Seagul and continued their conversation.

Shanks on the other hand followed the duo with his eyes, until they disappeared from his gaze. That was when he got up and chased after them, following them from the shadows.

Rayleigh knew that they were being followed but he did not mind. The boy was innocent.

A loud explosion could be heard from the pier, and the boisterous laughter of their Captain could be heard throughout the island. Seagul and Rayleigh shared a look then bolted toward the pier, the boy having a hard time keeping up with them.

* * *

"ROGER! You destroyed our ship!" Zeff exclaimed as they were running away from the pirates who they just stole from.

"Oh the Moby Dick? Well I didn't like the name too much anyway! We'll just get a new ship!" Roger laughed as they ran, he carried a hefty amount of loot in his back yet he was still keeping up with the speed of Zeff.

In front of them, Rayleigh and Seagul was running towards them.

"OI! Rayleigh! Seagul! How was your supply run?!" Yelled Roger, waving his hands frantically towards them. "Oh we lost Moby Dick!"

"WHAT!" Yelled Rayleigh, turning around and running along with Roger and Zeff to wherever they were going. Seagul did the same.

"Yeah but we got alot of money now!" Roger said continuing his maniacal laughter. They have just stolen from other pirates, well more like borrowing without returning it.

"What did you do to our ship?!" Exclaimed Rayleigh, now how were they suppose to get away.

"Oh it got destroyed!" Exclaimed Roger, everyone was now running from pirates and marine alike.

A big muscular man who they met earlier was standing in their path. His muscle bulge underneath his marine uniform. His head was plastered with veins from his anger. "ENOUGH!"

Everyone stopped on their track, the marines, the pirates, Rayleigh, Seagul, and Zeff. Roger kept running, unaffected by the force the Marine Captain emitted.

"Get out of my way!" Roger continued running, coating his fist with a jet black coating. The Marine Captain prepared his own fist, doing the same. As the duo's fist collided, shockwaves emitted from their fist as they met each other. All around them, everyone was either knocked back or had to duck down to avoid getting hit by the energy.

The stone floor which the Marine Captain was standing on cracked from the pressure and buildings around them began to break from the collision.

Roger was yelling with all his might, Garp was doing the same pouring all their strength into the punch. Both fell back as the collision came to a conclusion, their was no winner.

"Why you..." The angry Garp said as he charged at Roger. The Pirate Captain dodged an incoming punch by the Marine and kneed the Marine in the stomach. Garp gasp at the damage the single knee strike gave him yet he was able to land a two handed smash at the head of Roger.

Their exchange was catastrophic, breaking everything that got near them.

Rayleigh was watching in awe as his captain was standing his own against the Marine Captain. A building collapse where Rayleigh noticed a red haired boy nearly meeting his dead by rubble. Rayleigh bolted to the direction of the boy, using his own body as a shield to protect the boy from certain death.

"What did I say!" Rayleigh exclaimed to Shanks, who has been following him since their earlier encounter.

"Let me join you! Comeon I can be a cabin boy!" Exclaimed the young boy.

"It's to dangerous!" Replied Rayleigh who continued to watch the fight between Garp and Roger. Not one of them was letting up as they stood toe to toe with one another. He dashed at another direction, saving other villagers from the falling debris.

"I don't care! I'm gonna find my way to wherever you guys are going!" Yelled Shanks from a distance.

Seagul was catching fallen stone buildings and tossing them to a safe place to protect the villages from getting killed while Zeff was keeping a watchful eye on the marines to ensure that they would not pursue.

* * *

Rayleigh was making his way to another group of villagers when a flash of light saved the villagers first. A man appeared from the flash and rubbed his head as the people thanked him from saving them.

Rayleigh slowly approached the man who had a marine insignia in his shirt. "Good job marine, from saving those people."

"Well thank you too pirate." The man turned around and look at Rayleigh straight in the face. "Whats your name?"

"Rayleigh." Rayleigh replied, feeling the tension in the air, he placed his hands on the sheath of his sword, ready to strike at anytime. "What's yours?"

"Borsalino." He adjusted his orange sunglasses and placed his hands in his pocket. "Commander Borsalino at your service." Borsalino, with his kick faster than light itself, sent out a light ray with his kick toward Rayleigh.

Good thing Rayleigh was prepared as he drew his sword cutting the light beam in half. His blade was jetblack in a similar manner as Roger's fist.

"You're a fruit user too?" Asked Borsalino, adjusting his sunglasses.

"Not quiet, just my technique." Rayleigh said as he had his sword was on his right hand, extending his range. With his sword, his reach grew as the blade was an extension of his own body.

"Interesting." Borsalino drew both hands into the shape of a gun, extending them in front of him. "Can you handle this?" He began to shoot light bullets at a rapid rate.

Rayleigh caught all of them, slicing the light onslaught without trouble. Smoke picked up from around them then Borsalino stopped firing. As the smoke cleared Rayleigh remained where he was, untouched by the light bullets.

"That's all marine?" Rayleigh held his blade with his right hand, retracting his right backward positioning the sword so that it pointed at Barsolino. His left hand was in front of his acting as a scope. "Can you handle this?" Rayleigh disappeared in the air, seconds later he reappeared in front of Borsalino, his blade was caught by a light blade that Borsalino produced.

Now their blades collided, Rayleigh with his dark blade(Dakuita), while Borsalino created a light blade of his own power. They were standing only inches from each other. Not one of them was able to best the other.

Borsalino was sweating, as was Rayleigh. This was going to be a hard battle.

* * *

Roger and Garp caught themselves in a troubling situation, Roger's fist met Garp's face. Thought Garp's fist was also at Roger's face. They both punched each other at the same exact time. With that duo's double knockout, everyone stopped in their tracks. Frozen at the sight of both people finally ending their duel.

Rayleigh was first to react, escaping the battle with Borsalino and taking his captain on his back. "Zeff, Seagul let's go!" The big guy and the chef followed the first mate back to the docks where they were able to board a small marine ship.

Borsalino tended to the Captain rather than pursuing the pirate. Captain Garp was knocked out, snoring with a big bubble snot coming out of his nose. It was too late to pursue the pirates after checking at the captain. "Alright everyone, with the Captain down, I'm in charge here. Surround this island all around to ensure no more pirates escape, then ready our ship. I have a feeling Captain Garp will want to pursue."

The marines followed the order of the Commander. "Someday Rayleigh, we'll meet again." With that, the Marine Commander ordered some of the marines to carry the sleeping Captain toward their ship.

* * *

**Back to Roger Pirates**

"WOOOOOHOOOO!" Roger got up from his nap, feeling a small pain in his jaw yet he ignored it. "Where is that damn Garp!" He started swinging randomly when he noticed that noone was in the room with him. "Huh?" So Roger made his way to the deck of this unfamiliar ship. Turns out, this was not their ship but a stolen marine ship.

"Good evening Captain, you've been asleep for three days." Rayleigh said as he steered the ship.

"WHAT?!" Exclaimed Roger with his jaws falling to the ground.

"Yeah Captain, hungry?" Just on time, Zeff brought everyone some food, which Roger quickly devoured. "...That was suppose to be for everyone. You're lucky this marine ship is loaded with food." Zeff sweat dropped and returned back to the kitchen to make some more food.

"Ahhh that hit the spot." Roger patted his giant stomach.

"Glad to see you up and about Captain!" Seagul was on the eagles nest, yelling from above his station.

"Oi! Seagul! Where are we going!" Yelled the Captain.

"REVERSE MOUNTAIN!"

* * *

**In the sea of the Grandline**

"Be my commander Whitebeard! You can be part of the greatest Pirate Armada in the history of the world!" He was a massive pirate dressed in traditional Japanese clothes consisting of an orange trimmed, red and a black robe tied together with a dark green sash, and a golden chain around his waist; he also wears a yellow striped tattered coat draped over his shoulders. He has golden mane-like hair, reaching down to the ground.

"No Golden Lion, we are good on our own." Said Whitebeard, flashing his giant bisento to threaten the Golden Lion. His crew stood behind him, backing up their father.

"Did I hear you say, I want to die now Newgate?" Shiki put a hand on his ear. Many pirate ships was behind his own ship. Where he has amassed a giant crew. "did you hear him men?" Everyone cheered, causing some of the whitebeard pirates to fear for their lives. Though the main members remained unfazed.

"Don't tempt me Shiki, I have the power to destroy you." Whitebeard balled his fist, retracting his bisento to his back, preparing to strike.

"As do I." Shiki also revealed a little of his power as the ship of both Whitebeard and Shiki were now in the air. "But I digress." He dropped both ships back to the ocean where some of the people were off balance. "Remember this day as the day I spared you Whitebeard. We are both rookies so we will surely meet in Sabaody Archipelago. Till then."

The massive Golden Lion Armada were faster than the wind as they sailed away from the Whitebeard pirate.

"That damn Shiki." Whitebeard slammed his hands on a wall, crumbling it with one punch. The entire ship shook from the single punch of their Captain, causing a tremor.

"Captain-yoi." A blonde pineapple hair blonde walked up to the captain, attempting to calm him down.

"I'm good Marco. I'm good." He then addressed everyone on the ship. "We will continue our journey my sons! Continue our adventure! Set sail!"

Everyone cheered despite the earlier happening.

* * *

**In a Marine Base in the Grandline**

"Captain Sakazuki sir! Rear Admiral Sengoku has arrived with Ms. Rouge!" The woman with red violet hair said to the Captain.

"Thank you Bell-Mere, let them in." Captain Sakazuki was handling his report on some recent arrest of over 300 pirates just yesterday.

"Sakazuki, it's nice to see you again son." Rear Admiral Sengoku was first to enter, with Rouge following closely behind.

"Nice to see you also Rear Admiral" Sakazuki saluted and motioned for the two seats in front of him. "Can I get you anything?" Sengoku shook his head. "And you my dear?" He asked Rouge sweetly. She merely ignored him.

"Alright so congratulations on your upcoming promotion, future Rear Admiral." Said Sengoku, trying to divert the conversation elsewhere.

"Oh.." Sakazuki was still looking at Rouge, studying her, trying to figure out what was on her mind. "..um thanks Rear Admiral, or should I say Vice Admiral Sengoku."

"How did you know?!" Sengoku acted shocked, though he knew how Sakazuki knew.

"You had the newspaper people tell the whole world Rear Admiral." Said Sakazuki, putting the newspaper in front of Sengoku.

"Whattttt...?" He pretended to not know anything about it. "There's just no way..."

"Right Rear Admiral." Sakazuki laughed yet he kept stealing looks at Rouge, which the Rear Admiral noticed.

"Right well I'm going to say hi to Bell-Mere, I remember when you both were still under me. Ahhh how time flies." Sengoku saw himself out of the room, closing the door as he exited. Rouge followed his father with her eyes as he exited the room. She cursed underneath her breathe.

"What was that?" Sakazuki asked politely, thinking she was saying something to him.

"It's nothing Captain." She said, turning her gaze to the open window. He mind had been on one man this whole time, since she met him. It had been on him.

"So I was thinking, since we haven't seen each other in such a long time. Would you grant me the privilege of having dinner with you?" Asked the Captain, hoping that the ice cold Rouge would say yes and their arrangement would turn into actual love.

"Unfortunately Captain, I already have plans." Rouge stood up and made her way to the door. "I wish I could Captain, but my answer is No." She shut the door from behind her and ran, her footsteps could be heard from behind the door.

"Aww man." Sakazuki slammed his head on the table, not knowing what to do to make that girl love him as he loves her.

* * *

**Somewhere Unknown**

"Interesting." A man who sat in an ice chair read the new bounties in the newspaper. "Newgate 120,000,000...Golden Lion 290,000,000...Roger 100,000,000...Yorki 100,000,000...amongst others." The Ice man stood up, placing the table on the ice table in front of him. "Super Rookies making their way through me." He had black, curly hair cut to chin length that fans out at the tips, tanned skin and an altogether lean, long build. His outfit consists of a white buttoned-up vest with standing collar over a long-sleeved navy blue shirt and matching white trousers and black dress shoes.

Ring Ring. A den den mushi rang where the man answered. A loud voice could be heard from the snail call.

"Vice Admiral Kuzan!" Yelled the voice.

"Yes sir, Fleet Admiral Kong." Said the ice man.

"Where are you again! You always go on your mini vacations!" The man yelled through the phone.

"I am still doing my job Fleet Admiral." Kuzan made his way from outside the ice cavern, where hundreds of pirates were frozen behind is ice. "I took care of some pirates." The pirates behind the ice were bigger than normal man, infact, they were humongous.

"So you really did it huh?" Asked the Fleet Admiral.

"Aye sir, I took care of the Giant Pirates. Though Droggy and Broggy were not amongst those I've imprisoned...Oars is here though."

"Excellent job Kuzan, but tell the HQ where you're going first before you do it! You are always giving me a headache trying to locate your whereabouts."

"Copy that Fleet Admiral." Kuzan made his way to the water, where he was freezing where he stepped.

"I have another order for you can you please..."

"Oh no Fleet...-pssssst-...you're breaking...-psssst...signal...-pst..." Kuzan was faking it then froze the snail, throwing it over his shoulder. "Sigh...I need some time off." Behind him, a giant monument of frozen pirates that once terrorized the sea. The Giant Pirates have been dealt with.


	6. Welcome to the Grandline

"Does he do that all the time?" The blonde haired man said with the chef hat.

"Yup Zeff get use to it. His random times to sleep are very funny." Rayleigh swung on his hammock.

"Well we have a few more hours before reverse mountain. What should we do?" Asked Seagul, dropping from the eagle's nest and joining the other two.

"Dunno." Replied Rayleigh, Zeff merely shrugged.

"I have an idea, let's get to know each other." Seagul said, the two guys seem to be uninterested. "Okay I'll start, sooooo I grew up with both my parents. They were great parents but I was kidnapped by a bunch of pirates and never saw my parents again. I escape them and lived in Shell Island since. The good thing with all of this is that I got my fruit ability from those pirates. I guess It's good but maybe not at the same time."

"I was always cooking since I could say the alphabets. I don't know who my parents are but I knew I loved cooking and that's all I did. I ended up in that Island where you found me because people were hungry. Hugo the Giant horded all the food, while all the people were starving. Everyone even those with money. What good are treasures if you're starving right? I learned to fight from necessity. I need my hands to cook so I used my legs. These seas are dangerous even for a chef, so I had to learn to defend myself." Zeff finished his story. Now it was Rayleigh.

"My house burned down and Roger dragged me on his crazy journey. That's it for me." Rayleigh finished his story when they felt a tugging under the ship. "What the hell?!"

Seagul went back up to the eagle's nest and noticed that they were going up in a 60degree angle. "We're here! We're going up the Reverse Mountain!"

"HUHHHH!" Roger got up from his nap and ran to the front of the ship. "WOW! We're going up!"

"We're almost at the top, hold on!" Seagul was right to suggest holding on, as when they got on top, they dropped down the reverse mountain.

"WOOOOOOHHHHH!" Yelled Roger, enjoying the ride down reverse mountain. Everyone else was frightened.

As they reached the bottom of the mountain, they were finally touching the waters of the Grandline. They've made it, they were in the grandline.

"Captain, there's a ship up ahead." Said Seagul from his position. As their ship got closer to the ship, they noticed that everyone was surrounding something, or someone.

"Captain what should we..." Rayleigh began but when he looked for his Captain, he was gone. "...where the hell?"

Roger was aboard the other ship, trying to see what the commotion was about.

* * *

"Why are you laying in bed?" Roger asked to a guy laying on a bed in the middle of a ship.

"What? who are you?" Asked the man.

"Roger, how about you?"

"Yorki...Captain of the Rumbar Pirates." Suddenly a man grabbed Roger by the shoulder, his afro swung with his every movement.

"Who the hell are you?" Asked the samurai with the afro.

"Roger, I just said it. Who are you?" Roger asked, now feeling everyone's threatening glare.

"I'm Brooke, the first mate of the Rumbar Pirates." He revealed his sword for only a moment when Yorki grabbed the hands of Brooke, telling him to ease up.

"You're going to be the Captain soon Brooke, I only have a short amount of time." Said Yorki.

"Damn it Captain, we're going to cure you then we're going to sail again!" Exclaimed Brooke, everyone around them was crying, all the members of the Rumbar pirates.

"My final order is for you to sail, and sing, terrorize these seas!" Yorki smiled at everyone of his crew members. "I will stay here with Laboon and if I get better, I will find my way back to the seas."

"Captain..." Brooke tried to argue one more time.

"No..that's an order...Captain Brooke of the Rumbar Pirates." Yorki turned his head, giving his final order. Roger was confused at the whole ordeal and looked at Brooke who grabbed him by the shoulder once again. Roger carried the bed of Yorki off of the ship and on an island.

"Take care of Captain Yorki please. We have to honor his order...MAN! We Sail!" He retracted his rapier which was an amazing sight, ordering his men to continue sailing. "Goodbye Laboon, we'll come back for you." Brooke patted the head of the small whale that was hard to see until they acknowledged it. The Whale gave a final cry, saying goodbye to the Rumbar pirates.

"What the hell was all that?" A man with a flower hair stood a couple of yards from Roger and Yorki's bed. "Didn't I say don't move my patient?!"

"Who the hell are you?!" Asked Roger, amazed at the man's hair.

"Crocus, who the hell are you?!" Asked Crocus, looking at the pirate as if he was weird.

"Roger, that's my crew." He pointed at the three people aboard the marine ship.

"Why are you on board a marine ship?" Asked Crocus, suspicious at the group.

"I broke our ship, we needed a new one so we stole it from that damned Garp."

"Right..." Not believing the story of the pirate. Garp was renowned throughout the seas, the marine who could destroy an island with his punches. "...Anyway I have to take care of my patient."

"What's wrong with him?" Asked Roger, curious at the disease of the man.

"He has a disease that can only be cured by a flower found in Alabasta." Said Crocus, taking the vitals of his patient.

"Why didn't that funny afro guy get it?"

"It's impossible to get it. It's in the tomb of the late king of Alabasta, there's no way to get to it unless you want to go against the whole army of that country?"

"Sure we'll do it, if it means saving this guys life." Said Roger,determined to get the medicine.

"What the...you just met him and you're gonna risk your life for him?" Asked Crocus, Yorki was still asleep, not hearing a single thing they were talking about.

"He left his passion because of this disease, if there was any way he could return to the sea where he could continue his adventure. Then I will help." Said Roger with a smile. Their ship finally got closer and Roger waved aboard the ship.

"SEAGUL!RAYLEIGH!ZEFF!" Roger waved his hands frantically at them. "THIS IS YORKI!" He pointed at the bed then waved Yorki's hands for him. Crocus smacked him on his head.

"I'm Crocus, a doctor." Crocus introduced himself shaking everyone's hands. "Your Captain wants to help Yorki get a flower that can cure his sickness, but to get the flower, you have to break the tomb of the previous kings of Alabasta. Are you agreeing with his plans?"

"Sure, once he makes up his mind there's nothing that will stop him." Said Rayleigh with a smile.

"Yup whatever Captain's orders are, I will follow his lead." Said Seagul.

"If everyone's going, I have to go." Said Zeff.

"Seagul! Set course to Alabasta!" Exclaimed Roger but they were not moving.

"Um Captain, this is my first time in the Grandline, I don't know where that is." Said Seagul, everyone sweat dropped.

"Lucky for you, I happen to have a log post to Alabasta. See in the Grandline, everything is all wack. So theres no North, South, East or West. Therefore you must rely on these Log post to navigate these seas. You must stay in an island long enough to travel to the next island. Some island it takes a couple of hours, some takes years." Explained Crocus. Everyone was listening excluding Roger who was taking to the whale named Laboon.

Everyone sweat dropped once again, but the ship began to move with the new knowledge that Seagul acquired, he would be able to navigate these seas better.

* * *

"So tell us about yourself." Rayleigh was sitting across from Crocus who had an ample amount of supplies since they were aboard the navy ship. He was able to stabilize Yorki long enough that he was able to sit up on his bed.

"Well my name is Yorki, former Captain of the Rumbar Pirate. My primary weapon is my guitar blade. Ummm I have a bounty of 78Million Beri." Yorki told his part, now it was Crocus' turn.

"I'm Crocus, a doctor. My primary weapon is my harpoon. I have a bounty of 43Million Beri for curing some dying pirates. No big deal." Crocus finished then it was everyone else's turn. Everyone introduced themselves and got to know each other a little better.

"Everyone done yet?" Roger fell asleep when Rayleigh was talking and woke up suddenly. "So welcome to my crew!" He exclaimed, which shocked Yorki and Crocus.

"WHAT?!" Exclaimed the duo.

"Yeah you're my Musician and Doctor. I've decided." Said Roger, laughing at their reactions.

"Sorry, I'll have to decline Roger, I have my own crew to get back to. I told them after I'm cured I'd find my way back to the sea." Explained Yorki, Roger simply held his thumbs up approving the decision.

"Well I don't want to be part of your crew." Said Crocus. "I thought this was just you helping Yorki get the cure?"

"You have no choice Crocus, you have no excuse not to join!" Said Roger, not taking no for an answer.

"How about i'll think about it?" Replied Crocus.

"Good enough, welcome to the crew!" Roger then looked up to where Seagul was. "Oi! Seagul, are we getting there?"

"Aye Captain! Up ahead...Alabasta."


End file.
